Jariel
Jariel is the het ship between Jim Hawkins and Ariel from the Disney fandom. Canon As Jim and Ariel are from different series, they have never met in canon. Even though a few Disney crossover video games could have the two crossing paths with each other or get them added in the same team, by the player's choice. Ariel enjoys collecting treasures from the human world that have found their way into her underwater world, by falling over board a passing ship or have went down with it entirely. In the TV series, Ariel has come across a few maps and have followed them to see where they lead to for fun. While Jim received a map to Treasure Planet, and was able to unlock its secrets. As Jim's journey was about to begin he meets the ship's cook and sometime after they become friends Jim learns that he and half the crew are pirates, and Jim becomes heart broken when he over hears John Silver say that he doesn't about him. Ariel had faced a similar betrayal from the woman who gives her the chance to be with the man she loves as a human, so Ursula could set the stage that would allow her to take control of the seas by focusing King Trident to give her his Trident. When Ariel was little her father watched helplessly as a ship that belonged to greedy, uncaring humans kills his wife, in which led to him raising Ariel and her older sisters as a single parent. Because he is aware that Ariel is fascinated with the human world and her adventures have gotten her into trouble as a few times, the Sea King fears that the surface world may one day take Ariel away from him; like it had done to his wife. Jim on the other hand was solely raised by his mother as his father is hardly around and had one day left them without returning home. Since then Jim keeps getting into trouble with the law, for miner stuff like solar surfing through a construction yard, and not doing so well with his grades, even though he is a bright young man, his mother worries that Jim is throwing away his future as well as her fearing that she would one day lose him too; which is why she longs for the days where her son was happy and full of joy. Jim's Disney film is based on the book, Treasure Island where Jim shares the same name as the character he is based on, while Ariel's is based on a fairy tale of the same name as her film. Fanon Jariel is a quite popular Disney crossover ship involving Jim from Treasure Planet and Ariel from The Little Mermaid, even though the age difference gap between the two has gotten a few fans to ship Jim with Ariel's daughter Melody, instead. In which has JiMel as its rival ship in the Treasure Planet/The Little Mermaid crossover of the Disney fandom. There have even been those who have Eriel as its rival ship. It is a well like ship on both DeviantArt, Tumblr and Fanfiction, while on AO3 they only have 8 written work. A few fan-made work, like manip and artwork, sometimes features both of them as merfolk. A commonly used, fan-given trait in Ariel ships. Because Disney's Treasure Planet has a 18th century-like setting, with its Steampuke (a future setting that is featured in the 19th century of London) and Sci-fi-like touches to it, fans have either Ariel meeting Jim in the world and setting of his Disney film, as she accompanies Jim on his journey to the titled location (as a plant or island), or has Jim residing in Ariel's Disney film world, where she is commonly seen and featured as either a human or a mermaid when she meets Jim. Because "Jariel" is the more known and commonly used title of Jim x Ariel ship, it is also one of the few known titles that are used to reference the Jasmine x Ariel ship, it could lead to some confusion for those who aren't aware of this fact or know the two Disney ships' other known titles that they can use. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Ariel/Jim on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : : : TUMBLR : : : : : : Gallery 66_2012_Tini_-_Digital;_Jim_+_Ariel_by_JusTiniStilborn.jpg Say_Goodbye_by_Trounced.png Ariel and Jim- 3000 hits by Do0dlebugdebz.jpg Mop boy by Animeket.png Videos Jim + Ariel Disney Romance - What Are Crossover Ships? The Fault in Our Stars Jimriel Jim x Ariel ~ Right Here, Right Now My Last Goodbye (Jim x Ariel) Navigation